Here We Go Agan
by Mrz.Goldswrthy
Summary: He's apart of me, and i'm apart of him, why can't people except that?   SEQUEL TO WORLD OF CHANCES:
1. It's A Struggle

OKAY THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO WORLD OF CHANCES! ENJOY

Clare's POV

Things have been really good between me and Eli lately it's been two months since we go back together and summer break is just around the corner. I can't wait for summer to come, no stop fun with my wonderful boyfriend and me, and Adam of course.

I still hadn't talked to Ali since me and Eli got back together. She really hated his guts. I don't know why. He was always good to me, he just lost himself along the way. Truth is told I missed Ali and I wanted to be friends again.

My thoughts were interrupted by a car horn. I looked outside the window and there was Eli leaning on Morty waiting for me to come down. everyday Eli would pick me and take me to school. I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs.

I ran up to him and gave him a kiss. "good morning beautiful." He said to me "good morning"

"I was talking to Morty" he laughed I giggled back and gave him a quick kiss before he opened my door. We both got in and drove off to school.

Eli's POV

I was finally happy again. Clare's and I relationship was finally back to normal. Sure we still got a couple glares and glances in the halls at school, but we saw that coming.

Once we arrived at school and we hopped out we intertwined fingers and walked towards the school.

"So ready to face another day of hell?" I asked her.

"oh pish posh Eli that's so silly people will soon let up plus who cares, I have you and you have me." She kissed me and I replied.

Once we walked inside of course Adam came running towards us. "Guys, did you find a leading lady yet?"

Ever since Clare and me got back together we both decided to take on directing the school play.

"no Adam not yet!" Clare yelled playfully.

"dude don't worry we will find one." I said to him.

"alright don't let me down you two" Adam shouted back as he ran off. Dude had some serious energy.

Throughout the day everything was fine until lunch. Once we walked into the cafeteria Ali started to glare at us. What was her problem?

She got up and walked towards Clare and me.

"look I don't know what makes you think you can sit in here but you can't now beat it."

"Ali get over yourself." Clare shot back.

"Clare get out of here now" she spat back

"make me!"

"Clare lets go come on we can sit outside"

"no Eli why can't we sit in the cafeteria!" she yelled

"Clare Edwards you have three seconds to get out of MY cafeteria…1…2….."

"What are you going to do"

Ali grabbed a milk and poured it all over Clare "3" everyone started laughing.

"Come on Ali" I said

"Shut the fuck up Dr. Doom don't you have a car to crash or a wrist to slit."

I grabbed Clare who was still in shock and walked out of the caf.

"What the fuck is her problem." Clare said to me. I shook my head in disbelief I honestly didn't know but it was my mission to find out or these next few weeks were going to be hell.


	2. Problem Solver

**OKAY FAIR WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SUPPER DUPPER SHORT BUT THE NEXT ONE IS GOING TO BE LONG SOO ENJOY**

Eli's POV

I took Clare home after the incident in the caf. I told her I was going to go home but truthfully I was going back to school to figure out indeed what the fuck was  
>Ali Bhandari's problem.<p>

I don't understand how a person who practically forced Clare upon me, wanted us to be apart so badly. How does that make any sense?

It was the middle of 5th period when I got back and I noticed Ali was in the media emersion room on the computers, must be study hall for her. I took this a great opportunity to talk to her. I walked into the room and sat down next to Ali.

She turned to me with a disgusted look upon her face.

"Can I help you?" she spat at me with hostility.

"Actually you can I want, no need to know what your problem is with me and Clare?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Not to be rude Ali but how the hell is it not my business, your making me and my girlfriend, you know Clare your best friends life a living hell, so again what's the deal here?"

"First of all she's my ex-bf. Second of all, its between me and Clare not you and me so beat it emo boy." This bitch was really getting on my nerves and what's with the entire name calling what are we fucking 7?

"Ali grow up! Look if we cant solve this by ourselves I might have to take it up with principle Simpson, and aren't you supposed be walking on egg shells with him?"

"You wouldn't dare?"

"I'm not trying to bribe you or anything, I'm not one for going to authority but if that's what it takes so be it." I started to get up and walk towards the door till I felt Ali's hand grab, my wrist.

"Take a seat Goldsworthy" finally got her where I want her.

Ali POV

I cant believe I was talking to Eli this could totally ruin my rep. but if I didn't talk to him he was going to rat me out to Simpson and I could have that happen not again.

"So what's the problem, and how can we fix it?" I can't believe I was telling him this but I guess it needed to be said eventually.

**OKAY SO I KNOW ITS REALLY SHORT...BUT ILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS. WHAT YOU THINK THE PROBLEM IS? AND YOU GUYS SHULD CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY OVERBOARD KIND OF INTENSE OR SHOULD I SAY "IT GOES THERE"**


	3. Twist in Faith

**Eli's POV**

"Ali? You going to tell me the problem" I was kind of amused that she wasn't saying anything.

"Look if I tell you, and you tell somebody I will personally make your life a living hell." Okay now I was getting nervous what is such a big deal that she doesn't want anyone to know.

She was looking around, I guess to make sure nobody was around to hear.

"ok my problem is, I like you Eli?" WHAT THE FUCK! I did not see this coming at all. I didn't know what to say to that, Ali liking me? Talk about awkward and completely unexpected, she went for guys like Drew not me.

"uhm, uhm ok well, uhh." I was literally speechless I did not know what to say.

"Look its not like I want to, I just do it I think it is the whole mysterious thing, I don't know, but it irritates me that I like the boy my best friend is in love with ok, that's why I treat you and Clare like shit, well mostly Clare, because if I convince myself I hate you, it makes life easier." She was looking down while she said this, I guess she was a bit ashamed of her actions, either that or the fact that she liked me.

"look I don't mean to pry, but how long have you liked me?" I was curious because she never acted like this before.

"uhm since well I always thought you were cute, but once Clare started telling me about you guys and all the things you did, and how sweet you were I started to like you more and more and well here we are."

"So why hate on me and Clare now?" why the sudden change of actions me and Clare before we broke up were dating for 5 months and not once did Ali act the way she was now.

"Because when you guys broke up, partly my fault sorry, I thought that maybe I had a chance or I would forget you all together" she really couldn't look me in the eye.

"Look Ali your sweet girl, but I love Clare and Id really appreciate it if you would stop doing this because your hurting two people who care about you, and I know you care about the both of us as well." I smiled at her to reassure her that yes I cared about her, but because she was a friend, not romantically.

"I know I'm sorry, but I think its best if we cut off all communication, I'll promise to stop if you promise to keep Clare and you away from me, not rudely its just a seriously heartbreaking to see you guys together." She looked up at me and I could tell she was sincere and a bit hurt.

"Ali, I honestly had no idea you liked me, and I'm sorry it has to be this way, but maybe when your use to it we can all be friends like we use to."

"I'd like that, great." She smiled and leaned in for a hug I replied and walked out.

"Ali." I said before exiting

"yeah?" she said look towards the doorway.

"Clare really does miss you." She nodded and I walked out. Hopefully things will be better.

**Imogene POV**

Hugging the enemy eh Goldsworthy? Well this outta be interesting.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED...REVIEW...READ OVERBOARD GOOOD STORY THOUHG MY SUMMARY SUCKS! LOL**


	4. Played

**DRAMA AHEAD!**

**Eli's POV**

It was great that all was out in the open. It's too bad that Ali doesn't want to be friends with me and Clare but if it is all for the best, I guess. When I was walking out the room I heard somebody call my name.

"Eliiiiiiii!" I knew that voice oh too well. When I turned around, I knew the face I was going to see.

"Yes Imogene what can I do you for?" I hadn't talked to Imogene since me and Clare had gotten back together and truth be told I liked it like that. Imogene always gave me an uneasy feeling, she knew way too much about me for someone who I had just met and she was little awkward.

"I just wanted to know how've you been it's been a while since we've" I honestly didn't know what was with the dramatic pause

"Seen each other". I told you she was awkward.

"Well I thought that was best and if you please excuse me I have to go." I started to walk away towards the back doors.

"Listen up Goldsworthy I have a proposition for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you do a little something for me, I won't tell Clare bear about you kissing the enemy."

Enemy? She must have seen me talking to Ali but I only hugged her what is she talking about?

"What are you talking about? I only hugged her."

"Who do you think Clare will believe you or me? The guy who broke her heart went crazy, dated me?"

**Imogene POV**

I knew I was really getting to him because I could see it in his eyes. I knew for a fact Eli always doubted Clare's belief in him. And regardless of the jubilee reunion I know deep down inside he was scared that he was going to fuck up and loose her again.

"Ok what's the favor." Good I had him right where I wanted him.

"Kiss me, just one more time, and ill leave you alone, for good."

**Eli's POV**

Kiss her is all I had to do. I know that if Clare ever found out about this she would kill me, but Imogene wouldn't stop unless I did it. This is really stupid of me but I wouldn't want Clare to think I went and kissed Ali her ex best friend, who has a crush on me and hooked up with Jake.

"Ok" here we go

"Good, Eli, now." good Eli? What am I a dog? She grabbed me with one arm and pulled me in to kiss me. She forced her cold chapped lips on mine and forced her tongue to enter my mouth. I felt disgusted I only tried so hard to think I was kissing Clare. And it worked until I heard a shutter sound and pulled away.

"What the fuck are you doing?" once I pulled away I saw Ali standing with a camera.

"Taking a picture, you don't think Clare is really going to believe without evidence do you?" she said smugly.

"What the fuck, you set this whole thing up didn't you, you stupid bitch!" She was appalled at my outburst but I was pissed. The she and psycho bitch had set up the whole damn thing.

"Aw Eli did you really think I liked you." I looked away ashamed of how stupid I could have been.

"Oh you did, how pathetic, how could I ever like your, disgusting, emo, wrist cutting, black wearing, dr. doom, ugly loser ass. Honestly give me some credit here, I'm not going to slum it."

"You're a horrible person, the both of you are, and you disgust me." I said to both Imogene and Ali and both of the stood there with smiles on their faces as if they had completely accomplished their life mission.

"Aw don't worry, I'm sure the Tranny, will still be your friend even if you and Clare break up again. " they laughed and started to walk away.

"Oh Goldsworthy" Imogene said while turning around. "You should probably make it home before Clare checks her facerange." She laughed again as her and Ali walked off.

Oh my fucking god, I needed to get to Clare and quick.

I ran outside to Morty and hopped in. I raced to Clare's house and ran inside not even bothering to knock on the door. When I got to Clare's room she was sitting on her bed crying.

"So what do you have to say for yourself?" she said with out even looking up.

**DO YOU THINK CLARE KNOWS? WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN IDK!**

**MOST IMPORTANTLY I WANT TO THANKYOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS! UR AMAZING THANKS A BUNCH**

**CHECK OUT OVERBOARD ITS A LITTLE DEPRESSING BUT WILL BE WORTH IT TRUST ME..REVEIW AND TELL ME HOW U LIKE IT **


	5. Looks like a tragedy now

Eli's POV

When I got to Clare's room and I heard her say that, the only thing that was running through my mind was "fuck she knows!" But I kept my cool like I didn't know what was going on.

"What are you talking about?" she stared at me with that 'you think I'm stupid' look.

I just stood there acting innocent.

"You were supposed to stay and you left." She said smiling and wiping away the tears. "Where did you go?" whoa that was a close one.

"Oh I had and do something for Cece and it took longer then I expected" I smiled and walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. "What was with the tears?"

"Dramatic affect!" she smiled and wrapped her arms around me. "You know Eli?"

"What?" I responded

"I don't care what people think, I'm gonna love you till you say 'that's enough'." She smiled and kissed me cheek.

"Me too" I smiled back at her.

I wish everything could just be this perfect but no, it wouldn't be life if it was this perfect, correction it wouldn't be my life if it was this perfect.

I stayed at Clare's pretty late because her mom had a date and partially because I wanted to make sure she stayed off of facerange. I left once Clare fell asleep and checked facerange as soon as I got home still no picture. Maybe they were just bluffing.

I soon fell asleep; hopefully Imogene and Ali wont do anything with that picture.

The next morning I had a therapy appointment so I told Clare I would meet her at school. Though school started at 8 and my appointment was at 7:30 I'd stil be about a half an hour late.

When I got to school everyone was still in class. So I went to the office and then went to class.

After class I met up with Adam and Clare. Of course I greeted Clare with a kiss.

"Aw come on man!" Adam said ruining the moment.

"Aww you want some suga too" I said leaning in to him.

"No no I'm good bro I'm good" Adam said creeped out. We just all laughed.

Clare had media immersion next and I had study hall. I hated being away from her but it was only 50 minutes. I kissed her good bye then me and Adam walked to the library.

About 30 minutes into study hall, I went looking for a book to read. Not really interested in being on the computer until I heard everyone gasping.

"Eli!" Adam screamed.

I ran over to him "What is it?"

"Look at the screen!" when I looked at the screen I saw something I really did not want to see the picture of me and Imogene kissing.

"How'd you get this?"

"Bro it was sent to everyone's emails." "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Dude you cheated on Clare with Imogene ?"

"No! its not even like that."

"Well this is dated as yesterdays date." Why the hell did Ali have to have one of those cameras that tell the date and time on the fucking picture!

"Fuck I'll explain later but I have to get to Clare before she sees this."

I ran out the library and into the media immersion class, but it was too late. Everyone was gapsing at the picture plastered on eveyrones screen.

When I walked in Clare looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Helping Cece really?"

"Clare let me ex…"

"No Eli I'm done!" she walked passed me and I grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back.

"Clare.."

"Let me go Eli!" she screamed at me.

"But Clare"

"I said let me go" I had totally forgotten that we were standing in the middle of Ms. Oh's room.

"Clare if you would let me explain?"

"Explain?, Explain?, really explain to me this how'd you get the red handprint on your face?"

I looked at her confused "What handprint?" and with that she slapped me across my face. "That one" she walked out of the classroom and I stood there looking stupid.

"Uhm mr Goldsworthy?" ms. Oh said to me

"Yes" I mumbled.

"I think its best if you head back to your class." I gave her a displeasing smirk and left the room.

Clare's POV

I WAS BEYOND PISSED. WTF! WHY WAS HE KISING IMOGENE AND WHY DID HE LIE TO ME ABOUT WHERE HE WAS YESTERDAY! ALL I HAVE TO SAY IS I'm DONE WITH ELIJAH GOLDSWORTHY. DONE!


	6. in your hands

Clare's POV

I decided to leave early once again. I grabbed my stuff from my locker went to the nurse told her I felt nauseous and that I threw up this morning and she sent me home.

Even though I was pissed, I was hurt mostly. Every time I get a boyfriend, he either leaves me, hurts me or cheats on me. Why couldn't I just find a nice guy? Seriously this was heartbreaking.

I honestly thought things between Eli and I would be different this go round but it wasn't.

When I got home I threw my things on the couch and went up stairs to my room. I laid on my bad and grabbed my laptop. First thing I did was going on facerange. There it was, the picture of Imogen and Eli kissing all over facerange for everyone to see. Lets look at the comments.

**37 PEOPLE LIKE THIS.**

**I knew that was going to happen. - Sadie Rowland**

**How dumb does Clare feel now? - Jenna Middleton**

**Bitch had it coming. – Jake Martin**

**Guys leave Clare alone- Wesley Betenkamp**

**IT WAS A COMPLETE SET UP GUYS I SWEAR THEY SET ME UP!- Eli Goldsworthy**

**Best kiss ever Eli ;)- Imogen Moreno **

This was really depressing. I seriously looked like a complete dumb ass. Everyone thinks I'm stupid and for once I agree with them all. How could I fall for Eli's stupid tricks? How could I set my self up again for failure?

**Bzz bzzz bzzz **

"**Incoming Call **_**Eli"**_

Did he seriously think I was going to talk to him after he publicly humiliated me? Fuck that.

He called six more times. And I pressed ignore to all of them.

I soon fell asleep. I woke up to a strange sound as my window. It was now dark; I figured I had been asleep a while since I came home early from school. I heard my window open and saw a silhouette only outlined by the moonlight coming through my window.

"Hello" really Clare hello, that's all you have to say to the strange figure coming through your window in the middle of night, clever, really clever.

"Clare…" I knew that voice a little too well.

"Why are you climbing through my window in the middle of the night Eli, was me ignoring your calls a little to subtle for you?"

"You have to listen to me Clare." His words were slurred which meant he was completely wasted.

"Eli are you drunk" he walked towards my bed and fell on it.

"Drunk, no, intoxicated, plastered, completely fucking wasted, oh yeah" he laughed. Leave it to Eli to make fun of his problems. "Clare I didn't kiss Imogen because I wanted to, I did it because I had to."

"Do you realize how fucking dumb you sound right now Elijah" he cringed at hearing his full first name, which he disliked.

"'Clare, please, if you would let me explain the entire story then I'm sure you would understand, but I'm not leaving until I get to say what I came here to say." Right then and there I figured I should at least hear what he had to say, I didn't have to believe it though.

"Ok well I went to talk to Ali and she said she liked me I made amends with her, then I ran into Imogen who threaten to tell you I kissed Ali when I only hugged her and said that if I kissed her one last time she wouldn't lie to you so I did and Ali took a picture, told me I was dumb for believing she liked me and then posted it on facerange sent it to the entire school and here we are." I knew he wasn't lying because that story was way to descriptive and way to surreal not to be true.

"Wow, they are really obsessed with our relationship that much to have to try and ruin it like that." I was appalled at the extent those two were going at to ruin Eli and mine relationship.

"So does that mean you believe me?" Eli asked with a little hope in his voice.

I smiled and pushed him on to his back and climbed onto of him and leaned down to kiss him.

"So that's a no then."

"Shut your mouth Goldsworthy" I smiled and leaned down and kissed him again.

"I'm glad you believe me Clare" he smiled up at me.

"You should be glad that I'm still kissing you when your breath smells like complete alcohol" I said.

He smiled back up at me and flipped us over so he was on top of me. He leaned down and kissed me.

"Well I better be going don't want your mom to walk in and see me on top of you that be interesting. "

"She's out with Jake's dad, want to stay over" I asked him with a devious smile"

He smirked back at me and kissed me once again.

I was glad that things were set straight but as for tomorrow I was seriously going to get back at Ali and Imogen's bitch Asses.


	7. better than revenge

**OKAY GUYS I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU FOR YOU BEAUTIFUL REVIEWS I APPRECIATE THEM ALL!**

**LONG CHP AHEAD! :D ENJOY**

**Clare's POV**

After we made up Eli stayed over. Enough said.

The next morning we both got ready for school, he had extra uniform in the back of Morty so he was set. When we got to school, we went to our lockers and got our things then we heard a pesky little voice.

"well well well Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy aren't we looking super cozy today." It was nonetheless than Imogen fucking Moreno, gosh I really fucking hated this bitch.

"Imogen you have 2 fucking seconds to leave before I beat your ass seriously." I had no intention in holding back how I felt about her, she was rude, conniving, and manipulative I honestly think she is a stalker.

"Listen Clare just because Eli spent the night at your house, and you guys made up doesn't mean he can resist me" she said and looked at Eli. "Right muffin?"

"Imogen I told you not to call me that!" he said as calmly as he could but I knew he was annoyed and pissed off.

"Oh silly Eli, its ok, look Clare Edwards all I have to say is I promise to stay away from him, but I'm not the one who needs to make the promise" she smiled creepily.

"Listen bitch, if you do not stay away and keep your lips away from my boyfriend and I, I will literally make it so you don't have a choice understood." I was beyond angry and she is lucky I was holding back because if we were anywhere else and not in the middle of the school, it would have been on.

"you so funny Clare, or should I say….. Clara" did she honestly just make a reference to Eli's play about me. It was before we got back together he had written a play about me and kind of portrayed me as an evil psycho religious freak.

"Ok you crossed the line." I started to walk towards her but Eli pulled me back.

"She's not worth it Clare calm down" he said quietly.

"Looks like my work is done, goodbye you to, it was a pleasure talking to you" she walked away cheerfully that little bitch, if she only knew what she had coming.

After the little fiasco in the hallway Eli walked me to class, a class in which I had with Ali, unfortunately.

I walked in the classroom after saying my goodbyes to Eli and sat in my usual seat.

I had advanced chem. and today we were doing a lab and would be established assigned lab partners.

"Good morning class" Mr. Betenkamp said as he walked in just before the bell rang.

"Today we are going to be doing our first major lab and it will be…" I tuned out as he blabbered on about the dangerous chemicals and what not to do. It was advanced chem. For a reason.

"Okay so now we will establish your partners. Wesley with Connor."

"yes alright!" the both said in unison and attempted a high five. Those two were incredible they honestly didn't care what people that.

"Clare, with" please don't say Ali please don't say Ali.

"Adam torres." Yes! I thought to myself

"Actually sir"

"Yes Catie?"

"Adam transferred to third period chem., he is no longer in this class" just my luck

"Oh well Clare you will be with Ali then" nice fucking job Adam.

After the rest of the class was assigned their partners we were assigned a lab station.

"Look her Edwards I don't want to be your partner just as much as you don't want to be mine, so lets stick to work and no off topic talking."

I looked at her "Fine by me"

"Good"

The rest of class was horrible and the thought of starting with this class almost everyday was killing me, especially since for the reminder of the semester we will be doing labs. Ali seriously needed to watch her attitude though because she was already on my hate list and her acting like this was moving her higher up.

After class was over Eli was outside the science lab waiting for me. I immediately hugged him and wrapped my arms around his neck I really didn't care about the pda anymore.

"so how was chem.?"

"Horrible, glad its over and French for you?"

"Had a test"

"Let me guess you passed?" I giggled.

"Flying colors" he said smugly.

"I think I should check your scores" He smirked and I smiled and pulled him down for a kiss.

"ugh get room, I heard the boiler room is available." Ali rudely commented she really knew how to ruin a perfect moment

She was so irritating.

"Really because I heard it was occupied by drew and Bianca"

her mouth dropped and to be honest I was a bit shocked I had said it too.

"How would you know, aren't you too busy defending your psycho boyfriend from a knife or a wall?"

"At least I have a boyfriend."

"More like a basket case" now everyone was watching me and Ali have at it in the hallway.

"Honestly Ali, I feel sorry for you, you dwell over me and Eli's relationship because in reality your alone, your parents are constantly disappointed in you, you fall for the completely wrong guys,

"I do not" Ali reputed

"Remember Johnny Ali? At least Eli isn't ashamed to be with me. And drew, at least Eli didn't sneak off to the boiler room with Bianca and then end up going out with her. And lets not forget Jake, oh wait that was my boyfriend, my boyfriend that you fucked because you were so eager to feel loved, if anybody should be constantly picked on our felt sorry for its you."

"How did you, how did you find that out."

"What about you and Jake?" she nodded yes.

"Do you honestly think I'm that dumb Ali, did you not think I knew you were screwing around with my boyfriend? I knew it from the first time you saw him at my house, the way you looked at him." I walked closer to him.

"You are the reason why I lost my virginity" I spat at her. "I had sex with Jake because you wouldn't stop having sex with Jake and that was the only way I could keep him, I lost my virginity because my slutty ass best friend couldn't keep her fucking legs closed." I started crying my eyes out. Then I felt to hands on my shoulders.

I turned around to find Eli staring at me. He'd seen me this way before and he knew I was hurt. He pulled me in and I just buried my head in his chest and cried.

"Clare I had no.."

"Save it Ali and get the fuck out of my face, I'm going to talk to Mr. Simpson about changing to third period, I cant look at you for the rest of the year." She walked away as did everyone else.

**Eli's POV**

I couldn't believe what had just gone down. Clare and Ali had finally gone full force towards each other and now everything was said and done. Clare was crying uncontrollably in my arms and Ali walked away ashamed.

I was shocked and what Clare had said. I honestly didn't know the whole story behind her losing her virginity to Jake and I'm not sure it justifies it but it was kind of sad.

She was in competition with the one person she could trust the most. I never realized till now that when I was going through it bad when we broke up, Clare was too.


	8. underestimated

**Eli POV **

I could tell Clare did not want to be at school after that, just like any other day, so of course we ditched. We went to the abandoned church. And sat on top of Morty's hood.

"I don't think I can deal with this anymore Eli" Clare said randomly. I reached for her hand.

"I know Clare but we only have 3 more weeks left of school and then its summer break ok?" she gripped my hand tightly.

"I know I know" she sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. "Its just I'm sick of always being a target, I'm sick of defending our relationship, I'm sick and tired of being the most hated person ever." She started to cry. I hated seeing her like this. It was just like when her parents began their divorce, she was always upset and depressed and I didn't want to see her go back to the state.

I sat up and scooted closer to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Clare, you are not the most hated person in school?"

"Then who is?"

"Me…"

"Eli." I interrupted her.

"No let me finish, I'm the most hated person, everyone treats you badly because of me, not because of you."

She frowned at me in disbelief. Though it was hard to say, it was true. A lot of people disliked me because they either thought I was crazy, or thought I was weird or just hated me because their friend hated me.

"Eli don't blame yourself."

"Clare lets be realistic here. If you weren't with me, you'd be hanging out with Ali and Jenna right now." I finally realized that I was yet again, unintentionally ruining the life of the girl I loved.

"I don't care I chose to be with you, I love you."

"I love you too Clare I always will."

She smiled. And looked down.

"But." She looked back up at me.

"Maybe until school is over."

"No Eli, no!" she started to get teary eyed and yelled in response.

"Clare I think its best that we just take a break I hate to see you like this everyday its heartbreaking."

"And you don't think it's heartbreaking to be apart."

"I do but its." She interrupted me.

"Take me back to the school now."

"But Clare…"

"Now."

**Clare's POV**

We got back in the car and Eli drove us back to the school. I was hurt pissed and beyond upset. I was at the edge and I was going to explode. I'm beyond pissed and I'm going to get revenge.

When Eli parked Morty I hopped out and immediately ran up the stairs it was still lunch and I knew where I was headed.

"Clare wait up!" Eli shouted at me but I kept going. I ran into the cafeteria to find Ali and Imogen who were surprisingly sitting together. I walked up to their table.

"Clare I was just going to come look for you" Ali said quietly while her little fucking sidekick Imogen smiled and nodded.

I didn't care I lifted my hand and slapped the shit out of Ali.

"I fucking hate you, you ruin every relationship I have!"

Ali held her hand to her cheek " What are you talking about?"

"Eli has broken up with me because of you, and you" I pointed at Imogen.

"How is that my fault?" Ali asked.

"Because you are ruining my life because I'm with him, and he doesn't want me to be upset." I knew by now the entire caf was looking at me. "He doesn't like seeing me depressed so he broke up with me."

"Clare I'm so sorry"

"No your not! This is exactly what you wanted. For me to be miserable and alone like you, I hate Ali you use to be my best friend and now I hate you" I began to walk away "Don't you ever, ever fucking talk to me again, I hate your guts and could care less to see you again."

"My oh my Clare Edwards aren't we being a bit dramatic?" Imogen giggled.

I was perfectly content with just telling off Ali but of course Imogen's bitch ass had to jump in.

"Imogen if I were you I would honestly shut the hell up." I spat back at her.

"Why have some dirt on me that I don't know about?" she giggled. And actually I did.

I walked up to her. "Yeah I do." I grabbed her wrist and pulled up her sleeve to reveal her band-aids.

"See guys, Imogen wants you to think she cuts her self because she wants people to think she is some freakish person who has everything wrong with her in reality she doesn't." I ripped off the band-aids to reveal nothing but fresh unmarked skin.

Imogen yanked her wrist out of my hands and covered her arm back up.

"That's not true my cuts healed that's why."

"Okay so what about you're a super fucking stalker you know everything about every one because you so eager for people to think your crazy"

"I am crazy!" she screamed at me.

"Imogen, your pathetic, but I do believe your crazy, because only a real crazy person would actually want everyone to know she is crazy"

I felt relieved, but I was still upset and I felt at any moment I was going to break down crying. When I walked outside the caf Eli was standing there.

"Nice show." He said.

I just broke down crying, I couldn't bare to look at him knowing he had just broke up with me. And in the mix of me humiliating Ali and Imogen I humiliated my self as well.

**Clare EDWARDS REPORT TO THE OFFICE PLEASE, Clare EDWARDS TO THE OFFICE! ** I heard Mr. Simpson say over the loudspeakers.

I was officially in deep shit. I started to walk towards the office until I felt someone grab my hand, it was Eli. He pulled me back and kissed me. It was a beautiful gentle yet very passionate kiss. After we were done we placed our foreheads together.

"Forget about earlier ok?" he said and smirked. I nodded in response smiled and gave one last kiss before I walked to the office. I knew that Mr. Simpson was going to be pissed at me.


	9. never ends

**Clare's POV**

"Clare, your little performance in the cafeteria was not acceptable." Mr. Simpson was beyond pissed.

"And its come to my attention that this isn't the first incident you've had?"

"Sorry?" maybe if I play dumb ill get in less trouble.

"Apparently you and Ali Bandhari had a very loud disagreement in the hallway?"

"Right" I wasn't please with my actions now, at the time it was right but now that I am in deep shit I regret it.

Mr. Simpson continued to look at me with a disgusted look upon his face and waited for me to say something.

"Sir I apologize for what I did and I will take what ever punishment is given without dispute." He shook his head sternly and responded.

"You'll will be suspended for a day and must attend 3 weeks of detention." I think that the punishment given was way too dramatic for what I had done but I agreed to it.

While I waited for Mr. Simpson to call my mom and explain why I had to come home, I sat and thought about both Ali and imogen's reactions. Did I fully regret doing what I did, no, but I did regret getting caught. Memo to self next time I'm going to show up someone make sure it isn't on campus.

"Clare, your mother and father are both not answering" big surprise.

"Can I trust that you'll make it home?"

I nodded in response. And got up and headed for the door.

"And Clare" I turned around to face him.

"Yes sir?"

"You must apologize to both Ali and Imogen."

I was more upset about the apologies than the suspension and detention. After I left the office I went to my locker to get my things. The bell rang and Eli came to my locker.

"So what happened?" he promptly asked.

"I got suspended."

"What?" he looked furious.

"Its only one day Eli calm down, I do have to go to detention after school for 3 weeks though."

"Ok that's complete bullshit, what about Ali and Imogen?"

"They didn't do anything wrong Eli."

"Clare, they did, they just didn't get caught."

"Well then it looks like you have your answer." I closed my locker kissed Eli on the cheek and started heading towards the doors of the school.

"Clare, wait up." Eli came trotting up besides me.

"Let me drive you."

"No its fine I should walk plus I think we've both skipped enough school this week." I giggled.

"You sure?" he asked genuinely.

I nodded in response gave him yet another kiss and exited I'm sure I would be seeing him later that night anyways.

When I got home of course nobody was there. It was almost 3 so it wouldn't be long before Eli could come see me. I whipped out my phone to text him to come over after school and that my mom wasn't home. I decided to take a little nap before he arrived

**Eli's POV**

I was upset about Clare getting in trouble and Ali and Imogen and walking away free. Its bullshit how someone can get in trouble for defending themselves when the others who were actually the problem are free as a bird.

In the middle of 7 period I got a text from Clare telling me to come over after school. While reading my text I was interrupted by Imogen who unfortunately sat right next to me.

"Eli"

"Don't talk to me Imogen."

"Look I just want to straightening things out ok." I felt sincerity in her voice but I refused to hear her stupid apology.

"No that's all right, I rather keep hating you, ok," I said mimicking her voice.

"You know this could have all been avoided if it wasn't for you."

She really got me there. What the hell did she mean if it wasn't for me? What the fuck did I do? I tried to ask her but she avoided me for the remainder of the class.

Once the bell rang she immediately sprung out of her chair towards the door. But I had to catch up with her. Her little remark was stuck in the back of my head the entire class.

"Imogen, wait up." She was already out the front doors, damn this girl was fast. When I finally caught up to her at the dot.

"last time I checked your not supposed to follow people you hate." She turned around and she had tears in her eyes.

"Look I'm sorry I had said that but you really messed with Clare and that bothered me ok, but what did you mean back there?"

"What do you mean what did I mean?" she asked confusedly.

"You said, this could have all been avoided if it wasn't for me?"

"Because it's the truth."

"How so? Explain please because I'm drawing blanks here" you can't just say something like that and expect people to know, I'm not a fucking psychic.

"You treated me so badly, I did everything you asked and you broke my heart, I tried so hard to be her for you and you just

I realized right then and there that I had hurt Imogen more than I had realized. She really had liked me and I used her to get over Clare, which completely backfired.

"Look Imogen I'm sorry I had did that to you but you can't help who you love."

"Trust me I know." Was she entailing she loved me?

"So why hurt Clare this is a problem between me and you, not her?

"Because I cant bare to hurt you and if I got rid of her, I could be with you." She moved closer to me and places her hand on the back of my neck.

"Imogen, I'm sorry but I can never be with you, even if Clare was gone, I'd still love her probably always will."

"That's ok, I can be her for you." She was really crazy. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Imogen wouldn't you want me to except you as you?"

"No" wow this girl was really fucking crazy.

"Imogen, if I was with you, I would be thinking about Clare all the time, that's not fare to you."

"I don't care, trust me I can make you forget about her"

"No you can't, I wouldn't enjoy one thing about it, hugging, holding hands, kissing none of it."

"You kissed me before and enjoyed it." She blurted out.

"I was thinking of Clare" her face dropped "I will never love you Imogen I'm sorry."

"Then there it is, you've made your choice, now I must make mine" she turned around and headed down the block.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I yelled out to her, but no response. I couldn't dwell on it anymore I walked back to the school got in Morty and drove to Clare's house. I parked out front and headed up the stairs and knocked on the door. No answer, hmm strange. I knocked again still no answer, I checked the knob and it was loose so I opened and went inside. to find Jake on top of Clare.

"What the fuck is going on in here?"


	10. in my head

**Clare's POV**

When I was taking my nap I was woken up by a knock on the door. I immediately thought I had over slept so I checked my phone for the time, it was only 2:00 Eli wouldn't be here this early would he? I got off the couch and went to check the door.

When I opened the door I saw Jake standing on my porch. What the hell was he doing here?

"Hey Clare" he greeted me, but I was not happy to see him and I knew he realized that.

"Can I help you Jake?" I retorted.

I hadn't really spoken to Jake since me and Eli got back together and I honestly had no problem with that. Jake really had some nerve showing his face around here.

"Yeah, my dad said your mom wanted me to check the water pressure in the sink, something about it was low?" he seemed honest in his reasoning.

"Well she isn't here right now so if you could come back later that would be great" I said as I started to close the door.

He blocked it with his foot. "Uhm actually I cant so if you could let me in now that would be great" he smiled in his response ugh he was disgusting.

I motioned my hand to lead him in. he walked in with his I-am-the-shit strut, its amazing how somebody you use to like could disgust you so much.

He walked to the kitchen and turned on the sink, I followed him.

"Looks like its fine to me Jake, now why don't you tell me why your really here" I knew the whole sink thing was a load of crap, why did I fall for it?

"What are you talking about Clare?"

"Do you honestly think I'm that stupid." I turned around and started walking to the door to lead him out, but he grabbed my arm, when I was passing the couch.

"Listen, I don't like the way things ended and I hate that I cheated on you with Ali"

"How did you know I knew?" I never told Jake actually knew what was going on, so how did he find out?

"Ali told me today that you knew." His response seemed sincere but with Jake I never knew. Unfortunately I couldn't read him entirely like I could Eli.

"Oh well now that you got that off your chest, you can leave."

"Clare can we please just talk." He pleaded; he grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the couch to sit next to him. I wanted so much to pull away but I also wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Look I'm sorry for what I did, it's just, I don't know, something's wrong with me."

"No shit" did he really think that him making up excuses was going to make me forgive him?

"Clare, come on now, I don't see how you can forgive that crazy son of a bitch but not me!" He yelled in my face.

"Ok look Eli never cheated on me with my best friend!"

"No he just writes a novel about slitting your throat and drinking your blood!" he spat back, seriously why does everyone bring that shit up, its not that serious.

"Look, its been almost a year since we broke up so why don't you just get over yourself Jake and get the fuck out of my house."

"No!"

"Excuse me?" he did not just refuse to get out of MY house.

"You heard me, I'm not leaving until I get what I want" he smiled.

"And what is that exactly?" was this some kind of sick game? I sat there waiting for a response. How come he isn't responding? Jake was just sitting there staring at me with a sickening smile.

"Jake!" I screamed. He then did the unthinkable and threw himself upon me and kissed me. Not just a peck either, full on tongue and everything. I tried to push him off of me but he trapped me with his arms and legs. All I could think about was Eli, and what would happen if he found out and then I heard a familiar voice.

"What the fuck is going on here!"

Jake sprung off me and looked at the doorway to see Eli standing there in shock filled anger.

"Damn sorry you had to find out this way man" I looked at Jake in shock.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Clare its okay he was bound to find out" I shook my head in disbelief and turned toward Eli.

"Its not true Eli you have to believe me." Eli was angry but I could tell deep down he was hurting.

"Is this why you didn't want me to drive you home?"  
>Was he seriously going to believe Jake? I got off the couch and walked towards him and grabbed his hands, luckily he didn't pull away, but he did look away.<p>

"Look at me" he raised his eyes to mine, "you have to believe me, I would never ever betray you, especially with Jake, trust me" he stared into my eyes "Trust me" then his current frown turned into his signature smirk and I knew he believed me.

He looked behind me at Jake and his smirk turned into a mark of distaste.

"You need to get the fuck out of here now!" he yelled at Jake.

"Watch it Goldsworthy" Jake replied calmly.

"You need to watch it Martin" Eli walked past me and towards Jake I quickly moved to intervene.

I stood between them both. "Jake you need to get out of here now and don't come back." I said.

"Fine Clare you want me gone then ill go but ill be back soon enough, it's only a matter of time before psycho over here fucks up again." He gave a devious smile before walking towards the front door.

"Watch you fucking mouth martin I'm serious." Eli just couldn't resist saying something could he?

"OR what, you going hurt me? Going to slit my neck? Crash a car into me?" he was really close to Eli now; Eli had to crane his neck just so he could be at eye level with Jake.

"I'm not going to tell you again, get out of here" I screamed at Jake, I did not want a showdown in the middle of my living groom.

"Fine, I'm leaving but you better watch yourself Goldsworthy, this isn't over."

"Looking forward to it."

Jake then left and Eli and I were standing eye to eye in silence.

**Eli's POV**

I didn't really know what to say to Clare. Just seeing Jake on top of her like that brought back so much bad memories of when we weren't together. It was heartbreaking to know that something like that can still bother me so much.

"Eli say something" Clare interrupted my train of thought.

"Uhm, I have to go."

"Wait why?"

"Uhm I call you later ok" I left with out a explaining anything I had to get out of here and clear my head.


	11. realization

**Eli POV**

I tried and tried to shake the image but I couldn't. Jake on top of Clare played over and over again in my head. I sat in my room for what seemed like forever trying to find something to replace the retched scene that was on instant replay in my head. it was literally driving me crazy.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" no response great now I'm hearing things.

There it was again. What the hell? I walked over to the door and opened it.

It was Clare.

"Uhm hi." She said meekly.

"Hey, what are you doing here? How'd you get in?"

"Bullfrog, and I felt things weren't right when you left and I couldn't help but come over to clear things up." She said as she walked inside I closed the door and followed.

We both sat on my bed.

"Eli I just wanted you to know that what happened with Jake was nothing he jumped me I would never ever do anything like that to you I love you way to much."

"I know, its just I cant get it out of my head, it's a constant in my mind and when I see it I think about, how once upon a time that was real. You and Jake were doing that, and at the time you liked it." My voice became hoarse.

"Eli, that was before now, I don't want Jake I want you and only you." She said placing her hand on mine.

"I realize that but you don't understand to know that I shared something as precious as you with him, is, is something that is going to be hard to deal with." She placed her hand under my chin and lifted my face to hers.

I could feel the remorse in her eyes. "I love you Eli, that's all that matters."

I smiled at her " I love you too" she leaned in and kissed me gently.

Clare POV

I felt extremely horrible even though it wasn't my fault I still felt bad.

I realize that when me and Eli broke up both he and I had felt the wrath. But what I was now over, he was still dealing with. Sure when he had his little fling with Imogen, if you could even call it that , I felt disgusted and bothered by it, but I honestly think that me being with Jake would kill a little piece of Eli everyday.

"Clare " Eli said after we parted.

"yea?"

"I have something to tell you and I'm not sure your going to like it."


	12. promise me

**Clare POV**

"I have something to tell you and I'm not sure your going to like it."

"What, uhm what exactly do you mean?"

"Well, I mean" he was rubbing the back of his head he always did that when he was uncomfortable.

"Eli just, just tell me please." I was getting really nervous and agitated.

"OK well after I left your house"

"Right?" I didn't like the way this sounded.

"I didn't come exactly home."

"OK where did you go?" I was hoping it wasn't to where I thought it was.

"I went to see Imogen."

I jumped up. "You did what?"

"Wait before you overreact let me…" I cut him off.

"Overreact are you fucking kidding me… you run to Imogen as soon as something happens, something that wasn't even my fault." I was furious.

"Clare nothing…." I cut him off once again.

"Don't you dare sit there and tell me nothing happened, we all know what happens every time you two are together."

**Eli POV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing was she honestly accusing me of cheating on her with Imogen? All did was go see her, I talked to her and she reassured me that even though she hated Clare, she was positive that Clare and Jake did not do anything.

I was getting really frustrated and I was about to blow up. I wasn't even paying attention to what Clare was saying all I could hear was her voice rising.

"CLARE WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY." Soon everything was quiet and Clare was shocked at my outburst. She sat back down on the bed.

"Clare I went over to Imogene's with no intention to cheat on you, and I kept my intentions. We discussed the situation and even though she hates you, she was positive that you and Jake did not do anything, under your will."

Clare's expression changed to a sorrowful expression.

"Eli I'm sorry I didn't mean to jump to conclusions, its just you know I don't like Imogen as much as you don't like Jake."

"I know but at the time, that is the only person I could think of to talk to."

She grabbed my hand and I smiled at her.

"We need to make a promise to each other okay?" Clare asked me.

"Alright."

"We need to promise that we will always be there for each other whenever we need one another, and forever will love each other. Promise?"

I smiled I liked the promise it was similar to one we had made before but this time it seemed more sincere.

"I promise. "

"Me too. I love you" she leaned in and hugged me.

"I love you too Clare."

Clare spent the night; we didn't do anything just cuddled, which was nice. Sometimes something so simple feels so right.

**Clare POV**

I loved sleeping over at Eli's. I felt right at home. But of course when I woke up I had to go back to my real home, which sucked.

After my lovely carefree night I woke up and went to my actual home. When I opened the door I found my mom in the kitchen cooking and singing. She had been in a good mood lately, which was great since after her and my dad got a divorce she had been such a drag.

"Clare great your home, I have some news for you."

"Ok great what's up?"

"Uhm hun you might want to sit down for this."

"Uhhhm ok?" I sat down at the barstool. "What's going on?"

"Well you know I've been dating right?" she asked me. I figured she was but I never confirmed it with her.

"Yes?" I responded questionable still unsure of my answer.

"Well it's become pretty serious and he is coming over for dinner tonight and I want you to be here to meet him ok."

As soon as my mom said that my face dropped. I wasn't expecting her and my dad to get back together but I was expecting them to move on so quickly especially my mom. I nodded in compliance but wasn't sure I could face this alone.

"Do you think Eli could come as well?" I discreetly begged her.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Clare." My mom wasn't a big fan of Eli.

"Oh alright well what time is dinner?" I asked her.

"7:00 ish "

"Ok ill be back"

"But you just" I cut her off with the slamming of the door. I was most definitely not looking forward to dinner.

OK I KNOW THIS CHAPTER SUCKED BUT ITS GOING TO GET BETTER I PROMISE YOU GUYS OK SORRY


	13. rough patch

Clare's POV

After I left my house I had every intention to head over to Eli's place before I had to return to the hellhole. But as I was on my way I decided to take a detour through the park. I sat down on a park bench and started thinking.

I remembered when I was younger before everything had changed; my mom, dad, Darcy and I would come to the park almost every weekend during the summer for a family picnic. I know its kind of corny but it was nice. Mom would make sandwiches and fruit salad and pack them in a brown wicker basket. When we got there we would eat and afterwards me and Darcy would play a game of catch with our dad while mom watched.

Even though it seems lame it was something to look forward to, something that made me think that my life was perfect. But now my life is far from it, everything has changed and it feels as if everything is disarrayed and the only thing holding me down is Eli.

After reminiscing the past and bringing tears to my eyes I decided I would head back home it was getting close to 7. I got up and head towards my house.

Once I reached the retched place I opened the door and was greeted by my mother in the kitchen.

"Oh Clarebear there you are why don't you go upstairs and get ready for dinner ok, they will be here any minute." She was frantically finishing up dinner.

"They?" I thought I was just meeting one person today what the hell?

"Yes his son is coming too no hurry." I ran upstairs got in the shower and got dressed.

When I was ready I went downstairs and helped my mom set the table for dinner and then the doorbell rang.

"great they're here."

"great" I mumbled. My mom opened the door and there stood her new beau.

"Clare this is Glen. Glen this is my daughter Clare."

"Hi Clare nice to meet you." He reached out his hand as if I was supposed to shake it.

I wasn't going to be rude even though he was totally ruining my life.

"you too." Not really.

"And where's your son Glen?" my mom asked.

"He's coming, ah here he is right now. "

"What are you doing here!" I rudely shouted at the pigheaded fuck standing in my doorway.

"Clare Edwards don't be rude!" my mom yelled at me, too bad she didn't know me and Jake already knew each other and a little to well may I add.

"Nice to see you too Clare." He said smugly.

"Seems you two know each other already." Glen said. Wow how smart are you?

"Now can we sit down and please eat dinner?" My mom demanded as she and Glen walked towards the dinning room.

Jake tried to follow but I grab his arm and pulled him back.

"What the fuck are you trying to pull here Martin?" he grinned and looked down at me.

"Why nothing Clare, but I do look forward to being around you more." He wiggled out of my grip and walked towards the table and sat down I followed suit.

It was quiet for the most part, which I was thankful for. Until my mother opened her mouth like always.

"Now kids, we have something to tell you both and we believe it is the best time." My mother began

"Yes" Glen chimed in. "As you know we've been dating for quite some time now." He continued on.

My mother than continued his sentence. "And we care about each other a great deal, well basically what we are trying to say is."

"Ah hell We're getting married." Glen finished. My jaw dropped, while they giggled in cheer.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I screamed. "this Is bullshit I'm out of here."

"Clare Diane Edwards sit down now your attitude has been out of control all night, you have to deal with this whether you like it or not so I suggest you adjust quickly or its going to be a tough road."

"Well looks like it's going to be tough road. " I walked to the front door and slammed it as hard as I could and left.


End file.
